


Not Using Swords

by yellowcacti



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcacti/pseuds/yellowcacti
Summary: Adora is busy setting up with Glimmer and Carta is no where to be seen.orCatra is trying to get Adora to agree to something last minute without asking
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Not Using Swords

They were in Bright Moon, organising the final details to be set-up.

Adora was helping Glimmer to set up the strings of fairy lights across the ceiling (which was proving to he harder than they initially thought).

The event was happening in a few days but no one could contain their excitement, it had been since before the war between Horde Prime and Etheria the last time an event like this occurred so there was a buzz all over Etheria.

Glimmer called down to Adora from where she was holding down the end of lights. "Does this look okay, Adora?"

The blonde looked up from where she had been pacing the floor nervously, everything had to he perfect. "You really don't have to help us, Glimmer," she retorted back to her help, "I'm sure we can handle it."

Within a blink of an eye, Glimmer teleported next to her. "You're not forcing me to help, I wanted to. Everyone wanted to. I'm sure Catra will love it, if that's what you're so worried about," the shorter gave her a quick around the shoulder hug. "Speaking of, where is she? She should be back by now."

"I'm not sure, she said she was grabbing something that she said we forgot but I have no idea what." Adora looked towards the main entrance for any sign of her cat-like lover.

Glimmer patted her shoulder, drawing the attention of the blond towards her, "I'm sure she's fine. There's nothing that can stop her, we both know this."

Adora smiled at her friend, "yeah, she'll be back soon."

"That's the spirit!"

The two continued to work on setting up the decorations in their designated places, Adora continuously trying to state what Carta would think, or how certain objects should be placed, or wondering how Carta would feel about the placement of tables.

There was an aburut crash as Melog ran through the door with something strapped to her back, headed directly towards Adora. Catra walked in behind lazily, a sly smile on her face as she walked towards Adora.

"Hey," she walked up and gave Adora a quick peck to the lips.

She recuperated the peck, "you're back!"

Melog released a small mew gaining Adoras' attention. Adora removed the packaging from Melon before unwrapping it.

Adoras' face went from a face of positivity to annoyance, "Catra-" she glared at her lover.

Catras' ears went up at her tone, causing Melog to become slightly defensive before being shushed by Catra to calm down.

The blond pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing Glimmer giggle having heard this conversations many times (and heard of the conversation). "How many times have I told you this, we are not having people duel at our wedding just because we proposed with swords!"

Her tail straightened, hairs standing on edge, "then what was the point!"

Adora pet her hair to calm her down, "we'll find something to do with them, okay?"

Adora gave her another peck on the lips before taking the pair of golden swords away to the sound of Glimmer giggling and Catras' passive aggressive growls of love and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted onto the Yuri Amino it is also based on a Tumblr Prompt.  
> This was my first She-ra work but I do hope to make more aha


End file.
